


Family above all else

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: Fast & Furious (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: In which Dominic Toretto saves Elena Neves.
Relationships: Elena Neves/Dominic Toretto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Family above all else

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jedibuttercup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/gifts).



As soon as Dom had seen the child and put the pieces together, it was like a gear had shifted and he was the embodiment of rage. Dom had fought their captors, taking out all the guards with an anger only a Toretto could have when their family was threatened. Elena knew that she was in this elevated position in his eyes. The assailants had been felled with ease and Dom was now looking at her holding their child. His expression portrayed joy. 

“Elena,” Dom stated as he finally wrapped his arms around her and peered down at his child.


End file.
